


You are the Proton to my Electron

by skittles_lee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_lee/pseuds/skittles_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Stiles have Chemistry together. And not just the class, it turns out.</p><p>Or, in which Stiles finds out that he is, in fact, attractive to gay guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are the Proton to my Electron

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wasn't going to write this today, but I wanted fluff, and this happened. Sorry not sorry. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, I don't own Teen wolf or characters or gain profit. 
> 
> As always, if you think this bears a strong resemblance to another work, just let me know and I'll check it out. I might have read it and incorporated aspects without noticing, and I want to acknowledge credit where credit is due, so, yeah. 
> 
> Enjoy :) I encourage feed back.
> 
> Edited 2/12/2017

Stiles bounces a little on his toes, fiddling with his backpack strap. He was kind of a little nervous, because it’s not every day that he was invited over to Danny’s to hang.

Okay, they were doing chemistry homework, because Mr. Harris decided it would be a good idea to change up partners. But still, the principle is the same! He was meeting Danny out at his Jeep and then he was driving them over to Danny’s house. Where they were doing Chemistry homework. And hang. Crap. 

See, Stiles might have noticed Danny. Just a little. Because he has eyes, and Danny has… well, muscles. And dimples. And his body is unreal, and his face can be distracting when Danny, well, uses it. To talk. And stuff. But Stiles has only kind of noticed. Because of Lydia. Yes. Lydia. 

Anyway, Stiles kept bouncing, attempting to lose the nervous energy and be ready to focus and – 

Okay, focusing might be a little difficult, because Stiles might have forgotten his Adderall. It definitely has nothing to do with Danny’s face. Nope. 

Oh, who is he kidding, he totally has a thing for Danny, because Danny is Danny and, well, he went through that earlier. Thinking about it now will lead to awkward boners, something he will have enough problems with when they’re working. So, no thinking about Danny. At all. Stiles can do this. 

Stiles pauses a little, seeing Danny searching for him in the parking lot. He waves (flails) a little (a lot) managing to avoid the people walking past on the sidewalk (only because they ducked and weaved), and Danny waves back awkwardly, glancing around to see if anyone has noticed. 

Once in talking distance, Danny asks, “You’ve got everything?” 

Stiles nods, “Yep. You?”

“Mmhm,” Danny hums, nodding. He moves over to the passenger side door, raising an eyebrow when Stiles takes too long to follow, just watching him. He snorts in amusement when Stiles jumps a little and spins just a little too fast, nearly smacking into a freshman who’d been walking by with his backpack. 

Stiles turns bright red, fumbling with the door handle, hoping to just ignore that ever happened. Once they’re both in with seatbelts on, Danny gives directions to his place. Stiles parks on the street, and they go inside together, both still silent, although now without the background of the radio to fill the silence. 

Once inside, Danny gestures Stiles up the stairs, turning into the second room on the right. 

Dumping his bag on his bed, he turns and sees Stiles lingering awkwardly in the doorway. 

To say Stiles was mildly uncomfortable was like saying he sometimes had a little trouble with concentration. Danny’s room looked like it was out of a magazine, with a double bed neatly made, covered in a beige bedspread. The walls were off-white. A desk sat against the wall to the right, with a bookcase next to it, full of books, DVDs, and what looked to be comic books. On the desk sat two huge monitors, with various gadgets neatly placed. Above his bed was a huge Avengers poster, with other smaller framed sketches from various comics that Stiles owned. He was kind of in awe of it, to be honest. He didn’t want to break anything. Seeing Danny looking at him, Stiles stepped into the room.

“You can put your bag anywhere. I thought we could just work on the floor, if that was okay.”

“Uh, yeah, yes, that’s fine,” Stiles nodded. 

Side-eyeing him a little, Danny nodded as well, “Cool. Would you like anything to eat at all? I’m not sure what’s here but I can check it out.”

Stiles shakes his head, “I’m good. I ate a big lunch.” 

“Okay,” Danny conceded, “Well, I’ll just grab an apple quickly, and then we can get to work.”

Stiles nodded again, mumbling a “sure” under his breath. Placing his bag on the floor and pulling out his textbook and notebook, Stiles settles himself next to his bag to wait. Once Danny gets back, they get to work. They manage a good two hours - Stiles limiting his staring to only every thirty seconds or so, which he is rather proud of, because, well, Danny - before Danny placed his pencil down, looking up at Stiles with an unreadable expression. 

Stiles paused mid-word, caught a little off-guard. He’s never seen anyone look at him like that, so it was a little off-putting. 

“What?” Stiles blurted out, when the silence stretches on too long.

“If I do something, will you hit me?”

Stiles blinked, “Probably not. I can’t guarantee anything without knowing what it is but I’m not generally a violent person. I cannot, however, promise not to accidentally hit you while flailing.” Because he’s many things, but unaware of his actions is not one of them. Being able to control said actions, however, is unfortunately somewhat of a problem. 

Danny replied, “That’s fine,” before hesitating a little, leaning closer. 

Stiles watched him, unsure of what was happening. Danny reached up a hand, cupping his cheek. Stiles breathed in sharply, because he thinks he knows where this is going, and – 

Danny brushed their lips together, just lightly, and Stiles’ eyes flutter shut. Danny watched Stiles’ reaction closely, looking for any form of discomfort or unhappy surprise. When he finds none, he brushed their lips together again, letting his own eyes fall shut. When Stiles leaned forward a little, lifting a hand only to settle it on Danny’s shoulder after a second, Danny pressed their lips together a little more firmly.

Stiles breathed into the kiss, chest fluttering at the way intense sensations and feelings of _want, need, happiness_ \- not _love_ , because Stiles doesn’t know Danny well enough for that, and despite what most people think, Stiles knows that what he felt for Lydia wasn’t anything close to love, but for Danny, it’s definitely on the way. So yeah, his heart was doing strange things and his stomach felt like it was full of butterflies. 

Stiles wouldn’t change anything for the world. It was perfect. And when Danny used his hand on his cheek to tilt his head a little for a better angle before deepening the kiss, Stiles could only sink into it further. He just wanted to live in this moment, forever. 

All too soon, Danny broke away, breathing unsteadily. Stiles tried to chase him, eyes fluttering open again when he couldn't find him. 

Danny swiped his thumb over Stiles’ cheek bone, and Stiles felt a blush lightly take over his face. Danny couldn't help but smile, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. 

After what felt like minutes or hours, but was probably only seconds, Stiles found his voice enough to ask, blurting out, “Wh – What was that?”

“That was a kiss, Stiles,” Danny answered, still smiling and rubbing Stiles’ cheek.

“I know that!” Stiles huffed, a little indignant, “I mean, why did you kiss me?” The last part ends on a squeak. 

Danny’s face softened a little, “Because I wanted to.” He ducked his head a little before continuing, “I’ve wanted to for a while.” He tilted his head, “Was that okay?”

Stiles nearly gave himself whiplash, he nodded so fast, “Yeah – yes, definitely!” 

“Good. What do you say we finish Chemistry and then go out for dinner and a movie? This isn’t due until next Thursday, so we have time, and it’s Friday night.”

Stiles looked at him, a little shocked. This whole afternoon was kind of dizzying with these events, events he never thought, or dreamed, would happen. 

Looking back down at the page in front of him, Stiles couldn’t help but glance up, lighting up with a smile when he caught Danny looking, and quickly ducking his head, feeling suddenly bashful. Turned out the he and Danny have chemistry to do, and then explore later that night. Stiles wondered if it would be weird to thank Mr. Harris for this. Then decides it’s Mr. Harris. He doesn’t need to.

**Author's Note:**

> I will eventually finish a longer one, with chapters. Eventually. Maybe.


End file.
